


Da Ministro a Ministra

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Twenty Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: “Gazzetta del Profeta, edizione straordinaria: la neoeletta Ministra della Magia Hermione Granger trovata morta alla sua scrivania esattamente 48 ore dopo il suo insediamento. Di fronte a lei, incompiuto, il discorso che avrebbe dovuto tenere per i vent’anni della Battaglia di Hogwarts. Si sospetta che il decesso sia avvenuto per incompetenza.”





	Da Ministro a Ministra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per **Marti Lestrange** che mi ha fornito il prompt “Strange how we decorate pain” (M. Atwood) e il personaggio di Hermione, per l'iniziativa "Scrivimi" del gruppo "Caffè e Calderotti". Grazie, cara!

_Strange how we decorate pain._  
_These ribbons, for instance,_  
_and the small hard teardrops of blood._  
_Who are they for?_  
_Do we think the dead care?_

«È con estrema gioia che...» 

_Estrema gioia? Ma sei matta?_

«È con grande piacere che...» 

_No. No no no._

«Vi ringrazio di essere venuti… _No!_ »

Sbatté le mani sulla scrivania, poi se le portò al viso. Il sangue le batteva rabbioso nelle tempie, sottolineando col suo ritmo le ondate di frustrazione che andavano e venivano nel suo cervello. Perché, _perché_ doveva toccare proprio a lei?

Non poteva farlo Ernie Macmillan? Il suo vice sarebbe stato _estasiato_ di accollarsi quell’incarico al posto suo. O anche un qualunque membro del Wizengamot — quei vecchi pavoni non vedevano l’ora di darsi una lucidata alle penne, specie in un’occasione del genere.

 _Ma presenziare alle cerimonie ufficiali non rientra tra i compiti del Sottosegretario Anziano,_ le sussurrò una vocina che suonava fastidiosamente simile a quella di uno dei suoi cognati. _E ora che i poteri sono separati, il governo non può essere rappresentato da un membro dell’organo legislativo. Lo sai benissimo, Hermione._

«Sta’ zitto, Percy,» borbottò massaggiandosi gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, l’immagine sfocata della pergamena con appoggiata la Penna Prendiappunti le ballò dinanzi per qualche secondo, mostrandole i segni della sua personale sconfitta quotidiana: una decina di righe scritte, cancellate, riscritte e ricancellate. Tre ore di lavoro, meno di un’ora rimasta per completarlo, e questo era il massimo che era riuscita a combinare.

_“Gazzetta del Profeta, edizione straordinaria: la neoeletta Ministra della Magia Hermione Granger trovata morta alla sua scrivania esattamente 48 ore dopo il suo insediamento. Di fronte a lei, incompiuto, il discorso che avrebbe dovuto tenere per i vent’anni della Battaglia di Hogwarts. Si sospetta che il decesso sia avvenuto per incompetenza.”_

Un leggerissimo bussare interruppe la composizione mentale del suo necrologio. «Avanti,» disse in automatico, dandosi giusto il tempo di raddrizzare la schiena. A quell'ora la sua segretaria se n'era andata da un pezzo, chi diamine...

«Permesso? Posso disturbare?» 

Le sopracciglia di Hermione si sollevarono, mentre nel suo ufficio entrava Cornelius Caramell. Doveva aver appena terminato una lunga giornata di udienze, perché indossava ancora la veste prugna da tribunale e, nonostante stesse sorridendo, aveva un'espressione particolarmente stanca in viso.

_O magari è solo la vecchiaia. O magari è così che si riducono tutti i Ministri, prima o poi: tutti destinati a diventare delle mummie stanche e depresse, se non muoiono nello svolgimento dell'incarico._

_Nah, stupidaggini. Kingsley è ancora in gamba e un bell'uomo, e si è fatto due mandati di fila. Focus, Hermione._

«Giudice Caramell. Qual buon vento?» 

Il mago indicò una delle sedie, chiedendo in silenzio il permesso di accomodarsi. «Non avevo ancora espresso le mie congratulazioni alla nuova Ministra,» rispose, sedendosi con una certa fatica. «E mi sembrava giusto farlo di persona.»

«Molto gentile da parte sua.»

Sì, era invecchiato, e molto. Eppure una parte di lei lo vedeva ancora con gli occhi della ragazzina che era stata: un ometto corpulento dai modi affettati, i vestiti estrosi persino per gli standard magici e una nota propensione alla menzogna e all’intrallazzo politico.

Si sforzò di contraccambiare il sorriso. «Gradisce un tè, giudice?»

«Non si preoccupi, Ministra, sono di passaggio. Sa, ogni tanto la nostalgia di questo ufficio si fa... opprimente.»

Oh, questa sì che era bella. A parte lui e Scrimgeour, con cui non era comunque entrata in confidenza — e grazie a Merlino — Hermione aveva conosciuto personalmente due Ministri e _nessuno_ di loro avrebbe mai neanche _pensato_ di accostare la parola “nostalgia” alla parola “ufficio”. 

Kingsley di sicuro non sentiva la mancanza di quella scrivania, a cui era stato incatenato per quasi tre lustri. Il poveretto aveva ricominciato a respirare solo quando era riuscito a passare la Pluffa ad Agrona Marchbanks, la quale aveva resistito per ben sei anni prima di dichiarare forfait. Era una strega brillante e capace, esperta di relazioni internazionali come solo il vecchio Crouch prima di lei, ma non era altrettanto brava a mantenere l’ordine tra le istituzioni rivoluzionate dal suo predecessore e ancora in cerca di un equilibrio tra poteri legislativo, giudiziario ed esecutivo.

"Concludo il mio mandato in anticipo, perché è giusto che siano i giovani a condurci verso il futuro", aveva detto Agrona nel dimettersi. E immediatamente la stampa e il pubblico avevano interpretato quel _giovani_ come _uno a caso dei salvatori del mondo magico._ Da tempo la comunità fremeva per vedere al posto di comando uno dei ragazzi che avevano sconfitto o aiutato a sconfiggere Voldemort; ma Ron si era tenuto ben lontano dall’ambiente ministeriale, e Harry non avrebbe toccato la scrivania di Caramell e Scrimgeour nemmeno con le mani di un altro, pertanto la Mandragola urlante era passata a lei.

Hermione Granger maritata Weasley, trentanove anni, due figli in età scolare e un passato giovanile equamente distribuito tra eroismo e sprezzo delle regole. Ministra della Magia acclamata a larga maggioranza.

_Incapace di scrivere un maledetto discorso._

«È il discorso per la cerimonia di domani?» chiese in quello stesso momento Caramell, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. «Mi permette?» 

Maledicendosi mentalmente per non averla tolta di mezzo prima, Hermione annuì e lasciò che il mago prendesse la pergamena e inforcasse gli occhiali. Parte di lei si sentì infastidita per quell'intrusione; allo stesso tempo, però, non riuscì a prendersela. Un po' perché era seduta lì a cercare di mettere insieme le idee da _tre maledettissime ore_ , un po' perché... beh, perché era Cornelius Caramell. Letteralmente l'uomo più innocuo che ci fosse in quel momento al Ministero della Magia.

Non l'aveva sempre pensata così, certo. Hermione ricordava ancora l'indignazione che aveva provato nello scoprire che, dopo le sue dimissioni, l'ex Ministro non era stato costretto alla pensione anticipata, bensì investito del ruolo di consulente e, diversi anni dopo, di giudice onorario per contenziosi di minor valore: la cosa le era parsa una colossale ingiustizia — come poteva l’uomo che aveva mentito apertamente al mondo magico, che aveva calunniato Harry senza vergogna, che aveva mandato la stramaledetta Dolores Umbridge a imperversare nella _sua_ Hogwarts, mantenere un ruolo in quello stesso Ministero?

Ci aveva messo un po' a capire che, in realtà, Rufus Scrimgeour aveva preso la miglior decisione possibile. Per una personalità come quella di Caramell la riduzione a un ruolo inferiore era un'umiliazione molto peggiore dell'allontanamento, e alla lunga aveva sortito l’effetto giusto su di lui. Le poche volte che l’aveva incrociato, durante i suoi anni di lavoro all’Applicazione della Legge Magica, Hermione aveva potuto apprezzare la vista di un Cornelius Oswald Caramell diventato pressoché invisibile, silenzioso e schivo, tenuto in disparte dai colleghi e dai superiori.

Poteva benissimo permettergli di frugare tra le sue carte, se lo desiderava. Tanto, non era più nella posizione di combinare danni.

L'esame fu breve. Caramell scorse le righe depennate con aria seria, voltò il foglio in cerca di altro, infine lo appoggiò sulla scrivania. «Capisco,» mormorò. «Scrivere un discorso ufficiale è un'impresa, eh?»

Le lanciò uno sguardo da sopra gli occhiali, e a Hermione parve di scorgervi un lampo di simpatia. Che stesse ricordandosi di quando c'era _lui_ al suo posto, magari alle prese con qualche problema simile al suo? Quella improvvisa consapevolezza — che di fronte a lei non c'era solo un omino vecchio e deprecabile, ma un suo _predecessore,_ uno che aveva più esperienza di lei in qualsiasi caso _—_ ebbe l'effetto di rilassarle le spalle e farle spuntare un leggero sorriso.

«Già,» rispose. «Scrivere decreti è molto più semplice.» 

«Perché non sono rivolti al pubblico. È più facile avere a che fare coi tecnicismi che con le persone.»

«Lei come faceva?»

«Io, Ministra? Io ho resistito una settimana, poi ho assunto uno staff che scrivesse i discorsi al posto mio.»

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, seguito da uno quasi identico di Caramell. «So che abbiamo dei... trascorsi,» riprese poi lui, chinando il capo, «e che probabilmente preferirebbe rivolgersi a chiunque tranne che a me, ma se ha bisogno di un aiuto, o un consiglio...»

_Un consiglio da Caramell? E poi che altro, una lettura dei tarocchi dalla Cooman?_

Un'occhiata alla pergamena le fece rimangiare il sarcasmo e riconsiderare l'offerta. Non ne sarebbe mai uscita senza un aiuto.

«Lo farebbe davvero?» mormorò. «Mi darebbe un consiglio, da Ministro a Ministra?» 

Caramell produsse una piccola smorfia e si strinse nelle spalle. «Da Ministro caduto in disgrazia a Ministra che farà un lavoro migliore di lui, vuol dire. Ma sì, senz'altro. Mi dica qual è il problema, avanti.»

E le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante. Hermione aprì la bocca, ma si fermò e soppesò bene le parole che voleva usare. Il problema... il problema era che, beh, che lei quel discorso non avrebbe mai voluto scriverlo.

Nei vent'anni dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts si era ormai consolidata una tradizione: l'anniversario veniva celebrato nel parco della scuola, alla presenza dei familiari delle vittime e di chiunque desiderasse partecipare, e si apriva _sempre_ con una prolusione del Ministro della Magia di turno. Cosa che, in vent'anni, aveva _sempre_ disturbato Hermione.

Per quanto fossero sintetici e poco infiorettati, i discorsi introduttivi della Commemorazione tendevano tutti a ruotare attorno agli stessi concetti. Il futuro. La vittoria. La vita. Il sacrificio. Un sacco di belle frasi che avrebbero dovuto risollevare gli animi dei parenti di chi era morto per assicurare la sconfitta di Voldemort, ma che a Hermione lasciavano sempre addosso uno strisciante disagio; razionalmente sapeva che non c'era nulla di male, che ogni occasione importante richiedeva di essere sottolineata dalle parole di un rappresentante della comunità... ma in fondo, sotto la pelle e dentro le ossa, tutto ciò che provava era la sensazione che quelle parole non fossero altro che decorazioni inutili, fronde rigogliose messe a coprire un baratro oscuro.

Che senso aveva parlare di futuro davanti ai defunti? Come se Fred potesse averne uno. Come se la signora Canon potesse sentirsi consolata dal sapere che il mondo era andato avanti dopo l'uccisione di suo figlio. Come se il passare degli anni potesse ridare i genitori a Teddy. Tante belle parole, ma nessuna avrebbe mai cambiato le cose, e allora a che servivano? Non era uno spreco trascorrere più di tre ore a cercare i termini giusti per sproloquiare sulla vittoria e la vita e la bellezza, quando i morti non se ne facevano nulla di tutta quella retorica?

 _Come si fa a celebrare la morte di persone che mi mancano come se le avessi seppellite ieri, Ministro Caramell?_

Deglutì. Di colpo si sentì piccolissima. «Il problema... uhm...» fece un vago gesto con la mano. «Temo che... che il problema sia l'occasione del discorso.»

Tacque, incapace di pensare a qualcosa di meglio da dire. Caramell lasciò che il silenzio tra loro si allungasse ancora un po', infine emise un lieve grugnito.

«Sa, Ministra...» si schiarì la voce e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. «All'epoca in cui la mia amica Millicent si trovava lì, seduta al posto suo, si verificò un fatto straordinario: il più grande mago oscuro di Gran Bretagna fu sconfitto da un bambino di un anno. Credo abbia già sentito questa storia,» sorrise, e Hermione annuì.

«Naturalmente lei non può ricordarlo, giovane com'è,» proseguì il mago, «ma per anni ci furono _grandi_ festeggiamenti. Ogni Halloween, o Samhain come dicevamo dalle mie parti, ci si radunava e si brindava al piccolo Harry Potter e al suo inspiegabile ma provvidenziale potere. Per tutta la durata del suo mandato, la Ministra Bagnold ci tenne a commemorare l'evento con una celebrazione pubblica molto simile a quella che teniamo adesso per la Battaglia di Hogwarts, e ogni anno confezionava un bel discorso sul futuro della comunità magica, sulla speranza in un avvenire libero dalla paura e sulla vittoria del bene sul male.»

Fece una pausa. Non sorrideva più, il suo sguardo vagava in un luogo distante dall'ufficio di Hermione. «Quello che tutti sembravano ignorare, però, era che la notte di Samhain non era stata _soltanto_ un'occasione di vittoria. Due ragazzini poco più che ventenni avevano perso la vita nel più orribile dei modi e avevano lasciato il loro amato figlio solo al mondo. Oh, certo, tutti li ricordavano come eroi, tutti ammiravano il loro coraggio e il loro sacrificio... ma di fatto, Lily e James Potter erano morti, come innumerevoli altri prima di loro, e nessun brindisi e nessun bel discorso li avrebbero riportati indietro.»

Hermione sentì l'improvviso bisogno di sbattere le palpebre. L'età non aveva solo reso Caramell umile e schivo, l'aveva anche fatto diventare un sentimentale. Lei, dal canto suo, lo era sempre stata. 

«Perciò, mi sta dicendo che i discorsi sono inutili?» fece in un tono che sperava suonasse scherzoso, o almeno abbastanza sereno da celare il magone.

«Al contrario. Le sto dicendo che i discorsi sono _fondamentali_. Vede... tutto questo,» allargò un braccio a includere la scrivania e la pergamena, «non lo facciamo certo per i Potter, o per Silente, o per tutti coloro che abbiamo perso per arrivare fin qui. Lo facciamo per quelli che li hanno amati e gli sono sopravvissuti. Lei è Ministra dei vivi, non dei morti, e i vivi hanno bisogno di... beh, di sentirsi dire che i sacrifici dei loro cari sono stati importanti e hanno dato frutti. Non si aspettano certo che lei li riporti in vita o che li ricordi al posto loro, solo che li aiuti a vedere la loro perdita in una luce diversa, almeno in questa occasione.» Raccolse le mani in grembo e si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. «E se per farlo deve imbastire un discorso in cui non crede, ebbene, così sia. Nessuno ha mai detto che fare il Ministro della Magia sarebbe stato semplice.»

Fu il turno di Hermione di lasciar sedimentare il silenzio nell'ufficio. Non era la miglior orazione che avesse sentito in vita sua, ma c'era molto da assimilare dentro di essa.

«Ha ragione. Ha davvero ragione.» Sentendo che il pizzicore agli occhi stava tornando più forte di prima, la Ministra si costrinse a sorridere apertamente. «Beh, peccato,» celiò. «Speravo mi dicesse che potevo risparmiarmi questa incombenza, invece sembra proprio che dovrò lavorarci.»

Caramell si lasciò sfuggire una risata e si alzò in piedi, imitato da lei. «Mi dia retta, da Ministro a Ministra: uno staff. Uno staff di scribacchini è quello che le ci vuole.»

«Ne terrò senz'altro conto. Grazie, giudice.»

«Dovere. Buona fortuna, Ministra Granger.»

Si strinsero la mano e si salutarono. Non appena la porta del suo ufficio si fu chiusa, Hermione si sedette e guardò la pergamena.

«Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato semplice,» mormorò tra sé, prima di riattivare la Penna Prendiappunti. Meno di un'ora dopo, il suo primo discorso ufficiale era pronto: parlava di vittoria, di futuro, di bellezza. Di cose che i morti non avrebbero avuto, ma i vivi sì.

E quella era tutta la differenza del mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche noticina:  
> 1) In questa storia, Hermione ha mantenuto il cognome da nubile dopo il matrimonio. È canon? No. Mi importa qualcosa? Doppiamente no. Sono una bimba grande e faccio come mi pare \0/  
> 2) Cornelius Caramell, aka Fudge per chi non è cresciuto con la prima traduzione di HP come me, sparisce dalla circolazione dopo il primo capitolo del sesto libro per ricomparire brevemente al funerale di Silente. Di lui si dice solo che fosse rimasto come "consulente" di Scrimgeour, qualsiasi cosa essa significhi. Ciascun riferimento alla sua carriera successiva è quindi una mia invenzione.  
> 3) Agrona Marchbanks è un personaggio inventato appositamente per questa storia. Ha succeduto Kingsley Shacklebolt come Ministro della Magia dopo che il nostro ex Auror ha detenuto l'incarico per ben due mandati di fila (14 anni). Per la durata dei mandati mi sono rifatta a quanto scritto dalla Rowling su Pottermore ("There is no fixed limit to a Minister’s term of office, but he or she is obliged to hold regular elections at a maximum interval of seven years") perché sono pigra e non mi andava di inventare _anche_ questo.  
> (Vi interesserà sapere che "Agrona" è il supposto nome di una divinità celtica, "river goddess of slaughter and carnage" secondo Wikipedia, anche se l'esistenza effettiva di questa dea nel pantheon celtico è piuttosto dibattuta. Non so cosa possiate farvene di questa informazione, ma mi piaceva e ho pensato di condividerla; per approfondire, cercate su Wiki.)  
> 4) Ernie Macmillan è il Prefetto di Tassorosso dai modi pomposi, amico del trio e membro dell'Esercito di Silente. Non poteva esserci che lui come vice di Hermione.  
> 5) Poiché esecro The Cursed Child, la fanfiction stessa non ne tiene conto.  
> 6) Questa storia aderisce al programma "Niente beta, si muore da eroi", perciò se trovate sfondoni e desiderate segnalarmeli siete liberissimi di farlo.  
> 7) Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui!


End file.
